1. Field
Embodiments relate to a motor which drives a drum of a washing machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
A washing machine is an apparatus which washes laundry using electricity, and generally includes a tub to contain wash water, a drum rotatably installed in the tub, and a motor to rotate the drum.
When the drum is rotated by the motor under the condition that laundry and detergent-containing water are supplied into the drum, dirt is removed from the laundry using friction of the laundry with the drum and the wash water.
Washing machines are divided into an indirect driving type in which power of a motor is transmitted to a drum through a power transmission device including belts and pulleys and a direct driving type in which power of a motor is transmitted directly to a shaft of a drum.
A motor of a direct driving type washing machine includes a stator mounted on a tub, and a rotor disposed around the stator and electromagnetically interacting with the stator.